Naruto punisher of the Corrupt
by TitansOfWar
Summary: naruto almost killed at a young age by his mom and other ninjas is found by frank castle who saves him and adopts him later on frank is murdered causing naruto to become emotionless and starts a war with his fathers killers


Disclaimer:We own nothing

Note:Ok,so I don't _LIKE_ making Kushina hate Naruto,but it was the only way I could get him to go Frank Castle on the villains,but I'll try to make her change throught the story.

Prologue:Dead and Back again

Naruto winced as Kushina struck him again."M-mom-"

"Shut up!The next time someone messes with you,you don't do _ANYTHING_!DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Y-ye-s m-m-a'am."

"Good."Turning around,the abusive mother left to her room to go to bed."Goodnight demon!"

"*sniff*...good night...Kushina-Sama...*Sniff*..."

~Next Day~

Naruto stared up in shock as the villagers,shinobi,_AND_ his mother all beat him in an ally pulling back from the crowd,Kushina threw a kunai,directly at Naruto's heart,where it hit,bulls eye.

"YES!KUNSHINA SAMA DID IT!"

"No,It's still alive!Someone get some gasoline!"an Uchiha called as they were told,the civilains ran off and brought back gallons of gasoline as the shinobi drug the body to the shore by the 'veil',The civilains,finally reaching them,started pouring gasoline in circles around the 8 year old Jinchuriki.

"Pl-eas-e st-op."

"YOU DIDN'T STOP WHEN WE BEGGED DEMON!WE WON'T EITHER!.

"Kushina-Sama,may I?"

"Please."Shaking his head,the Uchiha fired a Katon jutsu as everyone rushed back from the explosion on the dock and,cheered as they watched the small eight year old fly out into the water,none noticing that his body never resurfaced.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Everything is _FINE_ Hokage-Sama!We just killed the demon!"

"WHAT!"

"We just killed the de-"

"Anbu arrest them,take them all to Ibiki..._EVEN_ Kushina."

"WHAT!"

"Don't act surprised Kushina.I should've arrested you a LONG time Minato would be so dissapointed."

"Minato would be _PROUD_!"

"Would he?Would he be proud that the Shinobi,the Civilains,his sister,his mother,everyone he sacrificed his _LIFE_ for,killed his son that he wanted to be seen as a **HERO**!"

"B-"

"NO!THAT'S ENOUGH!TAKE THEM TO IBIKI. That way they can actually _GET_ punished before the civilain council lets them go."

"Hai(Yes)!"

~Naruto~

Naruto finally resurfaced beyond the foggy 'veil' gasping for breath. He was soaking in the blood water. He looked around in the water,trying to find the way back to the village of Konoha. He listened for a sound,and he finally got it. He heard the Hokage yelling,but the only word he heard was "PUNISHED!"But he couldn't place which direction it came from.

Finally giving up,he used his body to start floating,excepting he was going to die.

~10 minutes later~

Naruto had no idea where he was,his breathing was raspy,his vision blurry,his skin pale,and the blood just kept bleeding. Floating in the water,he heard something roaring in the water, and it was coming his way.

'Damn...I guess they found me,fuck...at least they'll put me out of my damn misery...'

Finally stopping next to him,the thing was a wierd,floating vehicale(If they have _TRAINS_,then Naruto knows what a vehicale is).Painted onto the side was a skull.A hand grabbed the remains of his ruined shirt,and roughly pulled him out of the water,into the strange thing.

"Kid...I don't know who the hell you are,but seeing you like this brings up bad memories."A rough voice spoke. Looking up,Naruto found a wierdly dressed man(Cross between Punisher 1 from 89 and 2 from 02 0r 04).

"*Cough*...*wheeze*...who are you?"

"That's not important right now.I need to patch you up."

"ok...okay..."

"Hm...how'd you get these wounds kid?"

"...the...*Wheeze*...corrupt..."At those words,the man's eyes widened.

"Where'd you learn that."

"When y you...*cough*...are on your own...*wheeze*...you learn alone...""

"There,you're all patched up."

"What's your name,mister?"

"The Punisher."

"Your real name?"

"That is my name...now..."

"Um...Mister Punisher...sir?"

"What?"

"Uh...do you mind if...I come with you..."

"*Sigh*...You don't want to be around someone like me...you'll get hurt...badly."

"Like I'm not already."

"Good point. But still."

"What did you do that's so bad?"

"...I punish the corrupt..."

"Then...I still want to go!"

"You're persistant...fine,what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"We'll have to change it. You won't fit in and you'll draw unwanted attention with a name like that,but we'll worry about that later."

"Okay."

"By the way Naruto..."

"yes?"

"My name...it used to be Frank Castle...but he's dead now...understand?"

~8 years later~

Naruto walked to the boat of the Punisher,dressed in his punisher suit. He stopped at the boat before taking a turn and walking to a tombstone by an abondened graveyard. It read...

'Frank Castle Sr.'

Naruto bent down and started using his gloved hands to clean it. This lasted 5 minutes before Naruto dropped back,tears running from his eyes.'I'll be back...dad...I hope your watching over me,because today,I'm going to war with...',"...Danzo and his Root."Standing up,Naruto walked back to his boat,and jumped in it before walking towards the steering wheel.

'Konoha,you better hope to hell you've changed because I'm coming back...to punish the corrupt!'

~3 Days Later,Wave Country~

Kakashi sighed for the umptheenth time,as Kushina sat looking at a photo of Naruto. No one really new what happened,only that one day Kushina gets out of jail,the next day she's crying over killing her 'baby'.

Kakashi just shook his head,'If I had been there,like I was _SUPPOSED_ to be...maybe things wouldn't be this bad,maybe Naruto would be alive,Rin wouldn't hate me,Jiraiya would still be in the village,and maybe Sandaime-Sama would actually allow someone to go to Naruto's gravesite...'Kakashi looked around the room at all of the people in it.

Kushina and her team,Team 10,all of who said they were quiting the ninja program

Rin and her team of Genin that all also said they were also quiting the ninja program

Him and his team-Sasuke,Sakura and Sai,or SSS

And finally Zabuza Momochi,Haku Momochi and the Demon Brothers,all of which who changed sides when offered the chance to return to Konoha,though Sasuke probally wouldn't make it if he kept asking,or demanding more like it,the poor girl to go out with him.

"So Haku-"

"No."

"*sigh*Sasuke leave her alon-"*CRASH,BOOM,CRACK*Suddenly two men came tumbling down the stairs...well one tumbling the other kicking his ass. The first looked to be a geto Samurai,with Gato's symbol imbroidered on his back.

But the other...was completely different. His hair was black(Will be explained),slicked back. He had red eyes,demonic almost. His face was well defined,no baby fat. He wore a black vest(Like Punisher War Zone 2008),with a skull design on it(Punisher 2004 cause 2008's was _WAY_ too faded.).He had no shirt under it,so it had no sleeves,showing his athletic muscle build. Placed on his hands were gloves that were fingerless,with a medal plate like Kakashi's,only with a skull engraved into it.

Swung over his back were two swords. The hilts looked to be made out of bones,and at the butt was a skull(Like 89's dagger)The sheath's were black with screaming skulls in a fire painted on in it. Engraved on the sheathes were the words:Honor,Loyalty,Respect,Justice,PUNISHMENT!

He wore baggy black pants,that seemed to have slits in them every now and then, with wierd weapons hanging from the black belt. The belt buckle on the belt was a white skull much like the one on his vest. He wore black steel toed boots that also seemed to have slits in them on the toes,heel and soals. On the outside of each of the boots were strange Kunai with skulls on the ends(89 daggers).

"C'mon don't do thi-AAAAAH!"the man stomped the swordsman's legs,snapping his leg,and probally destroying the knee cap. He reared his leg back,a dagger sliding out from the toe of the boot,before he brought it down,the dagger piercing through the swordman's chest.

"Please...oh kami...I'LL DO ANY THING!"

"Then die."the man stated,drawing one of the smaller weapons from it's holster.

"Who are you?"

"The Punisher of the Corrupt."

"What's that mean man?"

"What was the first two words?"

"The Punisher..."

"There you go."*Gun shot*the people in the room covered their ears as the man shot off the wierd weapon."...I'll see you in hell..."the man stated,walking to the front door,only to be stopped by the genin.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Get out of my way,I'm not one of your damn men to order around,and as sixteen year old Genin,fresh out of the academy,you're better off fighting your sensei."

"What's that mean!"

"It means I've been at war for five years,since I was eleven. You ...are just pests to me."the man replied,pushing past them,only for Kushina to pull him back. She reached,up to his eyes,and pumped chakra into them,making them reveal Azure blue for a moment.

"SOCHI!"

"You have me confused with someone else."Naruto stated in a monotone.

"No,you're Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

"My name is Frank Castle Jr. You're delusional lady."Frank replied,pushing her off.

"I know it's you!"

"From what I heard,Naruto Uzumaki was killed."

"Yes-"

"Then don't trust me. That's why I was in your attic in the first place,I just happened across that man trying to kill the little boy.I was here to punish _YOU_."

"Wh-at are you talking about?"

"You killed him. I punish the corrupt and you are the most corrupt here...killing your own son for no reason."

"Naruto."cut in Kakashi."We know it's you,I can sense the you know what!"

"While you may be right about that,Naruto Uzumaki is dead...They call me The Punisher now..."

"Right,but we would like for you to come back to Konoha."

"...I can't."

"WHY!"Screamed a desperate Kushina as the Genin watched on in shock.

"Because I have waged war on the Hokage's councler,Danzo."

"Why?"

"He killed my father."

"But your father was killed by-"

"No,the father that was actually there for me. Frank Castle."

"But-"

" The only way I'm coming back,is to kill Danzo and his root Anbu."

"Right,but Danzo is in jail."

"What?"

"He was caught conspiring with Orochimaru."

"I see...then without him in the way,I'll come back...for now...but you all better keep your distances."

"But Sochi-"

"No buts Damn it!"

"Yes sir."

"*sigh*Bye."

"Wait,where are you going?"

"To kill Gato of course."

"Won't you need help?"

"I'm a one man army,I don't need _ANBODY'S_ help."Frank replied walking through into the forest. As soon as he was out of site,Kushina broke down and sobbed into Rin's shirt as she patted her back.

"He's...changed..."Kakashi stated in shock.

"I wonder if he's any good with those swords he had."Zabuza wondered out loud as he turned around to see Haku holding her nose,a little blood on her fingers,and her face a bright red."What's wrong with you?"

"...this is your fault..."

"MY FAULT?"

~Frank~

Gato quivered as the last of his gaurds were cut down by the mysterious swordsman."Pl-eas-e...I-I ca-n gi-ve y-y-ou- any-th-in-g."

"How about your life?"

"Wh-y A-a-ar-e -y-u-ou doi-n-g th-i-is?"

"For-"he never got to finish as Gato jumped from his fetal position and ran off in the opposite direction.

sighing and shaking his head,Frank pulled out his two daggers and threw them,where they landed deeply into the back of Gato's knees.'Guess he never heard daggers have to fly straight.'Frank thought to himself,walking forward,and pulling the daggers out of the man's legs,making him scream in agony. When he kicked the man over he whimpered,

"Why?"

"For Punishment."Frank replied,pulling two pistols out,one inscribed Ebony,the other Ivory(Our tribute to Devil May Cry!).

~Tazuna's house~

"Why*sob*?WHY-"*BOOM,BOOM*

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"It sounded like that weapon that Frank-"

"*Cry*NARUTO!"

"Whatever,used earlier."

"We have no proof the do-"Sasuke was cut off,probally luckily as Kushina would have killed him,by the door slamming open and Frank walking in,covered in blood.

"There,Gato dead,his men dead,mission accomplished,your safe,now leave me alone 'till _YOUR_ mission is over."

"YES SIR!"

"Tsunami."

The blushing woman looked up as she was called."Yes."

"I'll be using the smallest room by the Ice girls."

"How do you-"

"I just do."He replied walking up the stairs.

Zabuza shrugged before turning around,only to see Haku looking exactly as she did earlier."WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

PJ:I'M done

Who will Naruto be paired with?

Why is Naruto's hair black?

Why is his eyes red?

Was he bad ass enough?

Will Danzo survive?

What does his swords fully look like?

Will he have any run in's with heroes and villains from beyond the veil?

How will Konoha handle the new Naruto?

Why the hell are we asking you all this?

And will we ever stop asking question?

Probally not!


End file.
